


If It Makes You Happy.

by L0uisStylins0n



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, gaysex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0uisStylins0n/pseuds/L0uisStylins0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon Requested; Will you write a smut or whatever you call it , about Harry and Louis being best friends since they were 2 and then when they were both 15 Louis and harry live together and Louis is gay and harry is Bi and Louis starts doing stuff to him and harry likes laughs and pulls away thinking that Louis is crazy but then ends up having sex with him just because it will make Louis happy xxx <33</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Makes You Happy.

Louis and Harry had been best friends ever since they were two and they are now 15.They always done everything together. They still go to school but since Harry got a job at a local bakery he could afford to pay rent for his own flat, Harry being a great Best Friend invited Louis to move in with him. Louis accepted and for two months they have been living together.

Louis first discovered he was gay when 13, He wasn’t attracted to girls, he was attracted to boys. Louis would be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to Harry. Who wouldn’t be attracted to him? He was everything someone would want. He has amazing curls, an amazing body and a perfect personality!

Harry’s bisexual, depending on his mood, sometimes he likes Pussy but most of the time he likes cock. Harry sometimes had dirty thoughts about bending Louis over and fucking him so hard that he can’t walk for days but other times Harry’s disgusted that he could think about his best mate like that.

Lately Louis has been more attracted to Harry than he ever has before, his more sexually attracted to Harry. Louis decided to tease Harry, he wanted Harry to fuck him. What Louis want’s Louis gets.

Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes. Today was Sunday, Harry couldn’t be bothered to do anything, he was just gonna ask Louis if he wanted to chill. Harry flicked his curls out of his eyes and stepped out of his room. Louis was probably still asleep, Louis loves to sleep in. Harry went downstairs and to his surprise Louis was sitting on the sofa in a pair of pink Y-Fronts. ‘Seriously?’ Harry thought to himself. You could see the outline of Louis’ cock.

”Morning Lou” Harry yawned and sat down next to Louis who was watching SpongeBob.

”Morning Haz, you slept late today” Louis said, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall that read 2:35PM.

”Wow guess I did” Harry said. ”Hey tonight do you wanna watch this new horror movie with me?”

Louis nodded, Louis hated horror movies but this just gave him the chance to cuddle up to Harry as ‘friends’. The day flew past and it was 8p.m. Harry put the movie in the player and sat beside Louis.

The film started and truthfully, Louis was shitting himself. There was this weird creepy doll in the film that just freaked him out. It was horrible. Louis was cuddled up to Harry’s side and Harry had his arm around him.

"Please can we turn it off" Louis whispered. Harry sighed but nodded. He got up and took the movie out and put family guy on. Harry sat back beside Louis and Louis cuddled up to him again.

"What are you doing Lou" Harry asked confused, the movie was over why was Louis still cuddling up to him?

"Nothing" Louis played dumb.

Harry left it and carried on watch TV, he returned his arm around Louis and relaxed. Harry felt a warm pair of lips on his neck and pulled back to look at Louis.

"Lou your crazy what are you doing?" Harry said, he couldn’t help but stare at Louis’ bulge through his y-fronts, he was basically saying to Harry ‘when your ready come and get it’.

"Stop acting like you don’t like it" Louis said kissing up Harrys neck, Harry swallowed a moan and looked at Louis.

"Lou we can’t do this! Stop" Harry said.

"When are you gonna fuck me Haz, Can’t you see I need your cock up my ass" Louis said. Harry’s eyes widened.

"What the fuck Lou" Harry said.

"Oh don’t act like your not horny. You know you want this" Louis said grabbing at his own cock through is y-fronts. "And I know you want to pound this" Louis said wiggling his bum.

Harry stared at Louis, he couldn’t really deny what Louis said, he would love to just bend his best mate over and pound into him until his knees give out.

"If it makes you Happy" Harry said sounding like he didn’t give a fuck and he couldn’t give a shit if they fucked or not, but of course he did.

Louis grinned, Louis’ always right. If he wants something he will fucking get it.

"I want to suck you off first though" Louis said.

"That’s fine but then I’m gonna bend you over this sofa and fuck you" Harry said walking out the room to get Lube. They had plenty of Lube with them both being gay well Harry bisexual.

Harry returned with a red condom packet and Lube. Harry got undressed so he was left in his t-shirt.

"Get on the floor and suck it" Harry said. Louis obeyed, of course he would. Louis had been waiting for this for a long time. Louis got on the floor and Harry pushed the head of his dick past Louis’ lips.

"Gonna fuck your mouth you slut" Harry said.

He held Louis’ head and bucked his hips forward moaning when the head of his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat. Louis gagged and his eyes watered. Harry pulled back giving Louis time to breathe before repeatedly fucking his throat. Harry pulled his cock from Louis’ mouth when he knew he was close.

"Want you to open yourself up for me" Harry said throwing the Lube at Louis. Louis caught the bottle and poured some Lube onto his fingers. Louis pushed one of his fingers in himself and his face scrunched up. Fuck it was the hottest thing Harry had ever seen. Louis added another two fingers curling them inside himself making sure he was stretched enough for Harry’s cock. Louis pulled his fingers out of himself.

"I’m ready" Louis said.

"Bend over the sofa" Harry said. Louis walked to the arm of the sofa and bent over it, exposing his hole to Harry.

Harry put the condom on and got the lube off the floor and squeezed some onto his hands before spreading it over his cock. He walked up to Louis and nudged Louis’ hole with the head of his cock. Harry pushed his hole cock in and gave Louis some time to adjust. When he felt he gave Louis enough time he pulled out until only the head remained inside him.

Harry slammed back in causing Louis to jerk forward. Harry held onto Louis’ hips, digging his nails into the sensitive skin before pounding Louis.

"So. fucking. Tight." Harry said thrusting harder after each work. Harry kept a fast pace slamming into Louis as hard as he could.

"Ohhh fuck Harry" Louis moaned when Harry hit his prostate.

"Say it Louder" Harry said.

"Uh HARRY!" Louis yelled.

Harry continued pounding into his friend before he came inside the condom. When harry pulled out Louis came onto the sofa.

 

“I always get what I want” Louis winked at Harry


End file.
